The love of my life
by blackinnon lover 3100
Summary: Falling in love is easy! But it's getting out of love that's not, what will Marlene McKinnon do when she falls for the Hogwarts player Sirius Black. An annoying, conceited good looking guy. Will she Be able to entice him in or will it be too late, after all he is every girl at Hogwarts dream. Will he realise his feelings before the girl of his dreams drifts away! Lots of ships!
1. the unexpected news

I looked solemnly around my bedroom, my usual raven black wavy hair pinned back into a tight bun. I courageously took a step forward hoping to see perfection, as I glanced into the big silver mirror. I looked myself up and down a frown becoming increasingly prominent on my face, I turned from left to right to make sure everything looked perfect and it did. But that was just the problem, there is no such thing as perfect in my family at least not anything perfect about me! I turned slowly on my heel leaving the safe protection of my cosy bedroom. My breaths began to become ragged, the beat of my heart becoming franticly faster, I took a few deep breathes calming my nerves as I came to a holt at the dining room entrance. I knocked on the door whilst smoothing down my long black dress. "Come in," the haughty voice of my mother called I inwardly shivered at the sound of my mother's cruel cold voice. I slowly placed my small hand on the brown oak door knob twisting it carefully, a blank emotionless look on my face as I slowly began to bring the big oak door towards me, trying not to show fear, I looked up at the big dining room table it was decorated with the finest silver ware everything shining looking very elegant, I saw the crystal chandelier decorated with thousands of candles sending a soft orange glow onto the table which had a blue table cloth draped across it, of course typically blue just like the maniac ravenclaws my family are! Yes my name is Marlene McKinnon, Im a witch and in Gryffindor, the best house ever! In my opinion anyway. My family have all been placed in ravenclaw, well everyone except me, of course the little Gryffindor accident didn't go unpunished. Now don't see this the wrong way I don't really get physically punished well except the odd hex, but you see im more like sort of ignored and when I say ignored I mean ignored im not allowed out of my room, well apart from to go to the toilet. I don't get fed so when I go to the bathroom I have to sneak food back to my room, the only thing I do get is a dog bowl full of water, I swear sometimes I think my family think im a dog maybe they're that crazy that they have mistaken me for that dog in the muggle film, you know Marley and me; I watched that with my best friend Lily when I sneaked out of this hell hole and went to Lily's sleep over, it was a good film actually "Marlene are you listening to me I said sit down!" I jumped as I looked at my mother her eyes piercing mine, a sneer very prominent on her face. I quickly sat down trying to hide how scared I was with my emotionless barrier, I briefly glanced around the room taking in everyone's faces of course I knew my brother sitting opposite me his normal spikey brown hair combed down to sit neatly on top of his head ending at his eyebrows, he looked exactly the same as usual except his jaw line seemed to be more defined, I looked in to eyes noticing they had lost quite a lot of spark which was usually present within them my brother has bright blue eyes that no one could ever forget they're like big blue sapphires that shine and look deep into your soul causing anyone's heart to melt well anyone's except a slytherin, his eyes are definitely his best feature I took in the scowl that seemed to look somewhat forced onto his face, of course I knew that it was forced as me and my brother share quite a bond. I know that he doesn't like all the pureblood things my family come up with because he has secretly fallen in love with a muggle and im the only person who knows, he used to come up to my room with smuggled food, that is until my mom found out that's when he stopped and I had to start fending for myself. I looked and saw a few people I didn't recognize one women with long blonde hair and next to her a man with long blond hair too, they didn't look to much older than me maybe about two or three years older. No doubt probably slytherins if they went to Hogwarts as they had big scowls plastered on their faces, definitely not the friendliest of people. Next to them sat who I knew to be Walgburna and Orion Black and next to them sat Regulus Black. I knew this because I have I guess what you could call a friendship with their eldest son, Sirius Black it's kind of a love hate friendship, one day I want to hug him and tell him everything's ok, well I guess im not that close to him but you get what I mean and you see other days I want to rip his head off. For multiple reasons whether it's pranking, me laughing at my expense from the prank or snoging another air head in a cramped broom closet. Most of us try to avoid broom closets now. I guess now you know why, yep I've had a few horrible experiences with broom closets uhh im never opening one of them again. I still can't get that image out of my head. "Marlene we were just speaking to Walgburna and Orion about their lovely son Regulus, im sure you've met Regulus before haven't you?" I looked over at Regulus he seemed so similar to Sirius it was scary! His hair seemed shorter than Sirius's. His pitch black hair ended at his ears although one other difference I did see in Regulus from his brother is that his eyes didn't seem as joyful as Sirius's usually were they were still a deep grey but had no life inside them. None of the happiness Sirius's eyes held within them. Wait hang on why am I even thinking of Sirius right now I mean I know that his brothers here but im supposed to hate Sirius but here I am comparing him to his brother err! Why am I so infuriating? No wait why is he so infuriating I can never get that smirk out of my bloody head it's so annoying! "yes I know Regulus mother," I implied trying to sound calm, I saw him smirk my way, so I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say why was he smirking, he cocked his head to the side to try and tell me to pay attention to the conversation. I looked over at my mother as she said "good because you two will be married as soon as you two graduate!"


	2. fury

Hi this is my second chapter it's a little bit violent and has a few mentions of blood but it's not too bad. Oh I would love to get lots of reviews good or bad and if you want to give me any chapter ideas you can do so. So okay here's chapter 2

….

"What?" I said staring daggers at my mother I was rather shocked as I had just found out that I shall be marring Regulus Black once I graduate; I looked over at Regulus and saw he seemed to be equally as shocked, his mouth hung open and he looked just about ready to murder someone but he quickly regained his posture and simply replied "It would be lovely to marry miss McKinnon," he looked somewhat convincing but his eyes gave it all away they seemed sad, lost and empty like he had just lost a massive part of him "Marlene I said you shall marry Regulus," my mother simply replied her dark brown hair landing on her face. I felt a small ice blue tear slide down my face there was no way I would marry Regulus Black, no way whatsoever. I want to find true love experience the warmth of it, the ups and the downs. I can't get married to Regulus I don't love him and I can tell he doesn't want to marry me either.

"I won't!" I simply implied, "What did you say?" my mother said, her eyes daring me to say it again. "I said I won't!" I replied this somewhat louder. My dad then stepped in to help my mother "You shall do whatever we please, you still need to repay us for being placed in that terrible house Gryffindor!" his dark hair fell into his eyes as he said this "I won't!" I said my voice getting louder and louder "Oh and for your information Gryffindor is the best house ever!" I shouted at the top of my lungs I felt a sharp pain on the side of my face, as my father's hand collided with my face.

There were tears welled up in my eyes, I placed my delicate hand on my cheek feeling the rush of heat from my now scarlet red cheek, being the stubborn girl I am l replied "I won't no matter what you say!" I rushed from the dining room right up into my bedroom I slammed the door open and started throwing everything into my trunk: clothes, CDS, broken CDS, magazines, my school robes and my gringotts vault key. Im not going to leave forever, just for a bit until they get the message that I will not marry Regulus Black. I stormed down stairs bumping into my father. "And where do you think you're going?" he said sternly "Far far away from here!" I shouted "foolish girl," my father boomed I jumped at the loudness of his voice, "You shall do whatever I dam please!" I glared at him "No I SHALL NOT!" I screamed racing toward the front door my trunk lugging behind me "Crutio!" I heard just before I collided with the floor

I bit my lip trying not to scream, I could taste the irony flavour of my blood as my lip started to bleed; it felt like a thousand hot knives stabbing right into my skin I wanted it to stop more than anything I saw through my blurry vision the witch Bellatrix Black I knew she was soon to be wed to the Lestrange guy I could hear Bellatrix's manic laughter as she screamed out some sort of an ancient curse in which I had never heard before but it sounded a lot like dark magic I looked down at my arm as I felt it was moist with something and when I looked down I gasped there was a huge cut along my arm it was really deep and oozing out with crimson coloured blood I slowly began to sob small quiet sobs which hurt like hell as I could tell one of the wizards had already broken my ribs as I let out an even louder sob it seemed to only egg Bellatrix on as I felt my forehead being sliced open and blood trickle down I needed to get out of here; it hit me I was lying on the trap door my parents have leading to the outside if you knew how to get outside (don't ask me why we have a trap door I'll never know) I hit hard on the ground determined to get out this obviously confused everyone as they all stopped and stared at me curious as to what I was trying to do. I then looked over everyone's shoulder to see my brother pull the cord to the trap door helping me with the escape right now there was no one I loved more than my brother.

I landed in a heap on the ground but I didn't let my injuries stop me I quickly got up and started running the only way I knew how I came up to the big silver mirror I usually come across when escaping I looked into it staring at my horrible reflection my hair was matted with blood and I had a massive gash on the left side of my forehead I looked down seeing a massive cut deep in my arm I couldn't see the damage caused to my legs as they were covered by my long black dress but I could really feel the damage caused to my legs my face was littered with loads of cuts and a massive bruise in the shape of a large hand print I took my lipstick out of my trunk and very messily as my wrist was probably broken I wrote (I WILL NEVER MARRY WHO YOU CHOOSE AND I HATE YOU!) just as I heard voices I dashed out right to the floo network fire place and I called out "number 4 Godricks Hollow," I felt like I was being pulled though a small tube I screamed at the pain and then landed flat on the floor in Godricks Hollow

…...

Sirius pov

Me and James were playing wizard chess at his house as I had just moved here from my old house into James's I moved my pawn on the board just as James started talking "Do you reckon Lily will go out with me this year?" he said gazing longingly at the stolen photo of Lily which he had taken from Marlene "I don't know mate for your sake im hoping yes," I said giving him what I hoped looked like a reassuring look. It obviously was reassuring enough cause next thing he said was "checkmate!" "I won I won!" James shouted whilst dancing round the room "oh real mature prongs how old are we five?" I said whilst glaring at him and trying my best to hide the smile that was threatening to come onto my face "Oh you're just a sore loser padfoot," he said obviously trying to stifle laughter at that moment I cracked I burst out laughing and so did James "do you think marls has worked out who stole her photo of Lily yet?" I questioned between laughter "nah," James said calming down "otherwise she would have come to rip my head off already." He simply implied "True, very true, your cousin can be quite the stress head can't she?" I said "Yeah, I have no idea where she gets it from either because her parents are totally nice and hardly stress, well they haven't yet at least, dad seems to reckon they're acting though because he thinks they're pure blood lovers, but I don't believe him, I mean Marlene's never said anything has she?" "No," I said wondering if the McKinnon family loved pure blood people and hated muggles cause I know im a 'blood traitor' but surely Marlene can't hate me cause of this. Wait no Marlene doesn't think like that cause her best friend is Lily Evans and she's muggle born and she's never seemed to be horrible to muggles and muggle born, in fact she's seemed more nice to the muggle's and muggle born than she has to pure bloods. There must have been a long awkward silence because James just blurted out "let's go play quidditch!" I looked at him for a long moment pushing my pitch black hair out of my eyes and replied "Ok let's go and play quidditch," we raced outside trying to be first to reach James's massive pitch. I got to the pitch first and sang "I won, I won!" "Oh sod off," was all he could reply. We quickly mounted our brooms James being chaser me being keeper. After about an hour we swapped positions we played for hours, it was neck and neck we both had 150 points each only one way to determine who wins so James set the snitch off to see who would win this game…

…...

Third person pov

Mrs Potter was sat down knitting her son a muddy brown coloured jumper with a big white J on it. She had just finished and was about to start Sirius's jumper when she heard a big bang. She raced right to the living room to find out what was going on. She assumed it was just James and Sirius messing about playing exploding snap or something, but being the mother she was she just had to check she was just round the corner of the living room when she heard quiet sobs, if anyone could see Mrs Potters face they would now know she was very, very concerned. She ran into the living room to find a bruised, broken, cut and battered Marlene, her husband's sister's daughter and also her son's best friend who was a girl. Mrs Potter gasped; at that very moment Marlene collapsed from the standing position right into the kind arms of Mrs Potter, her eyes tightly shut. At that moment Mrs Potter feared for kind slim girl lying there in her arms life! She quickly placed the unconscious girl down onto the unoccupied couch and ran towards the door which lead to the garden.

….

Sirius pov

Me and James were still playing quidditch fighting over the snitch, I edged closer and closer my fingertips curling round the small round golden object I had won "Yes I won!" "I won, I won!" I punched my fist into the air triumphantly "Okay, okay yes you won mate well done, my mind was elsewhere," I smirked knowingly at that "And did your mind happen to be with a certain red haired green eyed girl who has the same name as a flower?" I laughed at his reaction "You spend too much time with me padfoot mate, you know me way to well!" "Yup I'll just leave now, I don't want to end up having to be an ugly messy haired specky boy all my life!" he gave me a mock glare "don't push your luck padfoot, remember this is my house and I can easily get you kicked out if I want." He said trying to sound threatening "ahh but you forget your mum likes me more than you" I said matter of fact like "hmm yes that is a valid point sssiiirrriiiuuusss."

We were just about to go and sit in James's tree house when Mrs Potter called us she seemed very panicked "James, Sirius come now!" "Coming mom," James called giving me a confused look, I gave him one back.

As we raced back to the house we shouted possible ideas to one another, "do you thinks it's a death eater attack or that mum injured?" "I don't know," was all I could reply as I was in deep thought; I could tell whatever it was it wasn't good!

We reached the house after about two or three minutes of sprinting, I stormed through the house closely followed by James "mom what's wrong where are you?" James shouted franticly "In the living room, now James please bring me my wand and first aid kit!" she shouted back sounding more scared by the minute. I walked slowly into the room scared of what I would find and I think my heart fell one thousand times; there lying on the couch was a very, very broken Marlene I felt a tear slide down my face and then everything went black.

….Sorry if the punctuation isn't accurate or anything like that hope you enjoyed it chapter 3 will be out soon and let me know what you think if you think I should change anything. From Blackinnon lover 3100.


	3. Sisters will be sisters

Ok this is my chapter 3 please let me know if it's good or bad or any story's you would like me to write, there will be some Jily soon in this fanfic so here's chapter 3.

….

Sirius pov

I woke up to the sound of muffled voices "mum will they both be ok?" I knew this to be my best friend James's voice. "Well I know Sirius will be ok honey and once you let me get started on Marlene im sure she'll be fine too." I slowly opened my eyes the bright light shining into them was very harsh so I quickly closed them again, I tried again and was more successful this time and my eyes stayed open. "Padfoot welcome back to reality mate!" James said sounding very happy "What happened?" I questioned not quite sure of what was going on. "Err you fainted you've been out cold for an hour, I was beginning to get worried," It all came flooding back Marlene! Why did I faint, why am I even bothered about Marlene we get on but were not massively close friends just the kind that say hi when we see each other and whatnot but I must admit her temper is very big. So why was I so bothered when I saw her like that?

…...

James pov

Ok so my best mate has just woken up. My other best friend practically from birth was still unconscious and very ill, well not ill as such but broken and I mean broken! I don't exactly know what to do mean I can't go and sit by Marls because I'll just get in the way of mums healing and padfoot asked me if I could leave for a little bit whilst he thinks things through, what he's got to think about I'll never know if it's about Marls I don't think he'll be thinking very long because it's likely for anyone to faint seeing their friend like that HECK, I almost fainted! And that's saying something. I glanced over at my picture of Lily she was looking really beautiful that day, she was smiling all her perfect white teeth showing, I could see a small blush on her cheeks from the cold wind that day, her gorgeous red hair was being blown in many directions making her look like an angel and her amazing forest green eyes were sparkling full of life. Just looking at this picture made me smile, a thought came into my head Marlene is Lily's best friend doesn't she deserve to know? I quickly ran to my mum "Mom doesn't Lily Marlene's best friend need to know?" I asked sounding hopeful "Yes she probably does James but Sirius has told me how you stalk this girl and I don't think she'll be happy to see you," "Please let me go mom, for Marlene." She looked thoughtfully at the still form of Marlene and replied "Ok you can go just be back for tea at 8.00," "Thanks mom." Lily here I come!

….

Lily pov

I was busy completing my school work, charms in particular when Petunia walked in "What are you doing now freak?" I scowled at her using the word (freak) "For your information I am not a freak and im doing my charms essay," she looked at me curiously "What's charms?" she questioned "well it's the spells we use, my favourite is wingardeum leviosa," she looked to be fighting with herself because I could tell she wanted to smile, I smiled at her and after her miniature fight it seemed the smile had won as she gave me a huge smile back.

I thought it was time to put all our differences aside and do something fun together, I could tell she actually liked the idea of Hogwarts so I decided to suggest something she may like "Hey would you like to look at the photo album my best friend Marlene made me for Christmas?" she looked a bit surprised and then simply replied "Ok." I jumped over to my bed happy me and my sister where finally getting along.

I dragged the big leather book out from under my huge bed and carefully brought it over to where my sister was sat "Lily, Marlene and Alice's book of memories," my sister read aloud "There my best friends, Marlene made the book and we all have copy," I replied she smiled as I turned the first page there was me Marlene and Alice, we all looked so pretty there. I pointed to Alice "That's Alice she's the tom boy of the group she loves quidditch and hardly ever wears dresses she only acts like a girl when around Frank Longbottam her big crush," I said, she smiled and said I would love to see Frank if it's got your friend so girly," she waggled her eyebrows and I laughed "Oh err what's quidditch?" she said looking a little confused "Oh it's a magic sport I don't see the big deal about it you just fly a broom either trying to score a goal, catch a small gold flying ball, hitting hard balls at people or making sure the ball doesn't go in the net," I replied she looked amazed "that's so cool, is that your friend Marlene?" she said pointing to the girl with long raven black hair who was smiling in the picture. I nodded yes she is the kindest person you will ever meet but also the most uptight especially around this group of boys called the marauders." I said "You have boys at your school?" she asked looking dreamily at me "yes." I simply replied she looked at me quizzically "Who are the marauders and do you have a crush on anyone?" She said looking rather exited I turned the page and replied "no." she seemed to look crestfallen "hey don't look like that, doesn't mean no one likes me!" she seemed to look happier there, I pointed to the next picture in the book it was a picture of the marauders with Marlene.

The moment my sister set eyes on that photo she seemed taken a back "god they're hot, how can you not have a crush on any of them they're hot! Did I say they're hot!" I pointed at the small stout watery eyed boy who was rather large "that's Peter Pettigrew he's the least popular member of the marauders everyone calls him Wormtail, he is extremely awkward to talk to and always tries to do whatever the other marauders are doing but never quite pulling it off." She seemed very interested, I pointed to the sandy haired boy who was holding a big book his face had a few scars on it like usual but he still had a big smile plastered on his face "That is Remus Lupin the kindest boy ever he loves to read and is the most sensible of all of the marauders, he always stops them getting into trouble, but he is ill quite often everyone calls him moony," she looked pretty impressed "now I can't wait to hear about these two lads here seeing as you've mentioned about the marauders being so bad!" "ok that's Sirius Black he loves pranks has the biggest ego ever, well there's only one person with a bigger ego than him but im getting to that, he also pretty much sticks to the moto kiss any girl with a pulse. Yes Sirius is the man whore of the school and everyone calls him Padfoot the only people he stays away from is me Alice and Marlene, Marlene pretty much scares him away all the time which is great for us!" I said smiling, Petunia snorted at this "That Sirius looks like the kind of guy that would snog any random girl." "Yep that's true, now on to the worse of them," "He doesn't look so bad." I scowled "To you he doesn't look bad, for me it's hell, that is James Potter also known as Prongs he thinks everyone should worship the ground he walks on, he's obsessed with quidditch and is my own personal stalker!" she seemed quite taken a back at this.

RING the doorbell went off and me and Petunia both hoped up to see who it was and as we reached the door Petunia opened it and there stood James Potter I opened my mouth about to say something as he cut across me- "Lily don't say anything I need to tell you something!" he said pleadingly "And why would I want to listen to anything you have to say?" I said showing him he was not welcome here "Because you're best friend just came through my fireplace and collapsed right on the spot!" he shouted, my mouth hung open "What?" was all I could reply "Lily, Marlene is very, very unwell," he said softly, a small sob escaped my lips; Petunia gave me in a huge hug I buried my face in her shoulder my best friend was hurt what was I going to do?

….

Ok that's Chapter 3 the next chapter will be out sometime this week but I can't say when as I have loads of school work until next time Blackinnon lover 3100


	4. The truth

Author note: Sorry for it being out so late I was busy please review oh and thanks for the two reviewers from my last chapter I am very grateful so here's chapter 4

….

I woke up to pitch black. Wondering if I had gone blind, I looked around and saw the crescent shaped moon shining in the distance. It took me a long time to work out where I was and then it hit me, I was at James's after being told I was to marry Regulus Black. I carried on searching the room when my eyes landed on a black shaggy mop of hair. At first I thought it was James, until I realised the hair was much too long to be James's. I smiled as I saw how Sirius's head was lolled to one side peacefully sleeping, wow if he stayed like this I could actually tolerate him; he looked so cute. His eyes slowly began to open he seemed a little confused glancing around until his eyes landed on me. "Marley your awake!" He said, taking my hand in his just to check I was real, I smiled at him "Where is everyone?, no offence I wasn't quite expecting to see you when I woke up," he smiled at me and replied, "none taken, James is in the guest bedroom comforting Lily, so I thought I'd come and sit with you." He smiled sheepishly; I gave him a huge smile back "Whys James comforting Lily?" I saw his eyes well up with tears and a huge lump form in his throat. I scowled at this Sirius Black did not cry often, he opened his mouth and said "we-w-we-th-th-ought-y-you-w-w-w-were-d-d-d-dead." He stuttered. Squeezing his hand I spoke "well im not," I smiled genuinely, he smiled back. We sat like this for what felt like ages, when the door was suddenly pulled open and my two best friends walked in, one sporting very messy windswept hair and the other with bright red hair which could be mistaken for a blazing fire. "Marlene your awake!" Lily screamed bounding over to me, closely followed by James. They were both beaming and then the dreaded question was asked. "What happened?" James asked concern filling his hazel orbs, I took a deep breath ready to tell my story. "Well it started when I was told to go down to diner," They were all gazing at me looking intrigued "I went into the dining room and found out that my parent are pure blood maniacs." I said, my eyes welling up with tears "When I sat down," I looked over to Sirius and swallowed the lump in my throat "I was told I was to marry your brother." Everyone looked taken aback, their mouths opening and closing like fish. I looked over to Sirius who looked livid and carried on "So I ran away, but on my way out loads of wizards hexed me, the worst being some ancient curse Bellatrix used on me." I saw Sirius's fists clenched and Lily sobbing heavily and James seemed to be frozen to the spot. "My brothers the one who helped me escape I am very grateful to him now." As everyone realised I had finished Sirius spoke up "Well im glad you're ok now." But as I looked into his eyes, I saw something else hatred, I could tell he was thinking about doing something rash.

…...

The weeks went by fast. Lily had gone home two days after she came, but I promised her I would owl every day, which I did. Me and Sirius were still the same, bickering and arguing but in a friendly manor and James was just, well just, just being James I guess. When I found my missing picture of Lily I tickled James to death, but that was pretty much all that happened. It was two days before term started, I was sat at the Potters breakfast table enjoying my oatmeal and the few more minutes quiet I got while the boys of the house were asleep. It seemed Mrs Potter had the same idea as me, as she was sat there reading witches weekly. There was a huge bang followed by loud shouting, me and Mrs P as Sirius calls her smirked knowingly at each other. Mr P came down, "Well that was a very nice way to wake up!" he stated sarcastically. We all burst out laughing at that.

After about five minutes James and Sirius came down each soaking wet and sporting lovely new hair dos or should I say hair don'ts. James's hair was bright green and styled in a Mohican and Sirius's was pretty much the same except his was bright pink. That set me Mrs Potter and Mr Potter off laughing, they looked truly ridiculous. "It's not funny!" Sirius huffed. Once we had all calmed down Mrs Potter said "Right lets fix them, Marlene you do Sirius I'll do James," Sirius looked freaked at this, "Why doesn't Marlene do James!" He let out a nervous laugh, I batted my eyelashes at him and pouted "do you not trust me Siri-poo," James smirked and Sirius looked horrified, "Never say that again, please!" I raised my one eyebrow at him "Why does it not work for me?" I said imitating one of his many fangirls. "No it's just your one of the only girls who has never called me that, and I would prefer to keep it that way, No trust me I hate it when girls call me that!" I laughed remembering how many girls had called him Siri-poo, no wonder he looked scared "Ok I won't, anyway I don't know how you can stand the girls when they say that?" He looked surprised at me and replied "Well I never truly listen to most of them, only the ones that don't have a deathly high pitched voices." I laughed and said "Come on let's go and tame the Mohican."

When we came back from my bedroom and into the kitchen Sirius took a deep breath and said "Ok how bad is it?" I wacked him on the arm. "To be honest with you mate it looks better than it usually does," This caused Sirius to run to the closest mirror and stare at himself "Wow it's actually really good, I takes me ages to make my hair look like this in the morning, thanks Marley!" He came over and kissed me on the cheek, I must say that took me by surprise and my cheeks went scarlet, suddenly an owl flew in and attached to its leg was three Hogwarts letters. We took them, I felt instantly better, in two days' time I was going to the best place in the world for my sixth year HOGWARTS!

…...

Okay I'll make sure chapter 5 is out sooner than this was and it will be about Lily and Marley's time at Diagon Ally please review from Blackinnon lover 3100


	5. Diagon alley

Author note chapter 5 as promised I want lots of reviews from Blackinnon lover 3100

Chapter 5

I woke up early chucking clothes into my trunk getting ready to go to Hogwarts. We had arranged that me and Lily would go to Diagon alley together along with Alice, Mary and Dorcas; after that we were all having a sleepover at Lily's. I placed my robes into my trunk and my makeup and then clapped my hands together, happy I was done. Lugging my trunk behind me I ran down the stairs coming face to face with James and Sirius. "And where do you think you're going?" Sirius questioned, Oh SHIT I forgot to tell Sirius and James where Im going, they're going to kill me! "Erm im meeting Lily, Dorcas, Alice and Mary in Diagon alley." Sirius raised one eyebrow and James tried to raise one but failed looking pathetic, like a hippogrith dying in pain (Im being serious no pun intended) "And why do you need a trunk to go to Diagon alley?" James asked, they had both come very protective of me recently, well James has, Sirius has just been an arse as always but also looking out for me a bit I guess. "Im well- im." "Boys stop interrogating Marlene, she and Lily are spending the day together and then having a sleepover." They both looked a bit sad "Now boys come and eat your breakfast," they immediately brightened after Mrs P said that and dashed off to the kitchen, Merlin I will never understand those boys they could eat a hippogrith and still be hungry. I walked into the kitchen, the two boys were scoffing down bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and beans; it was really quite revolting. I sat down and poured myself a small bowl of muesli, James looked at me looking quite surprised "How can you eat that?" he questioned. I replied with "How can you eat so much?" he obviously wasn't expecting that and shut up; I smiled smugly knowing I had won. "So Marley why are you leaving us, you know you love us more." Sirius said in a whiny voice, man he was annoying, well at least he had the decency to swallow before he talked unlike James "yeah come on Marls you love us more than Evans and her gang." I must admit James sounded a bit too dreamy to believe what he said about Evans, "Yeah right!" I said, Sirius scoffed "Only kidding I love you James." I said whilst giving him a one armed hug, "Hey what about me!" Sirius said putting his hand to his heart and mocking being hurt. "Hmmm mediocre," I said, causing him to frown. I then ran over to him pulling him in a head lock and messing up his hair "No Marley not the hair, anything but the hair!" I laughed and everyone round the table laughed. "Don't worry Sirius I wuve you," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to the floo network, where I would be flooing over to Lily's.

Everyone had seemed to have followed me, I went over to Mrs P and gave her a huge hug, "Thanks for having me here Mrs P." I said into the crook of her shoulder. "Anytime dear, you're the daughter I never had." And she gave me a kiss on the top of my head. Next was Mr P "Now do take care dear, and don't let these two boys get out of hand at Hogwarts." He said whilst chucking, James and Sirius pulled faces "Don't worry Mr P they won't whilst im around!" I said whilst saluting. He let go of me and I dived into James's arms. "Don't worry Jamesie I'll see you soon." We both smiled at each other and I walked over to Sirius. He held out his hand for me to shake and I began to shake it and then pulled him into a hug. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting that but quickly regained his posture and pulled me closer into a bone crushing hug. "See you at Hogwarts idiot!" I said into his shoulder and he replied into my hair "See you at Hogwarts trouble." We reluctantly pulled away and I grabbed hold of my trunk and stepped into the fireplace "Surrey!" I shouted as clearly as I could. I was pulled through the long tubes and landed right in front of a pair of worn out shoes. I looked up to see the kind face of Mr Evans. He offered me his hand, I took it and thanked him. Stood behind him was my favourite red head in the world, I ran over to Lily and we both clinged on to each other for dear life. "I missed you!" "I missed you too!" I saw Alice behind Lily "Good god it's not been long since you last saw each other, I haven't seen Marley since last school year." I ran into Alice's arms and she crushed me in a massive hug, (Good God hugs are goanna be the death of me that's the sixth hug today and there's still another two hugs to go, no wait three) "Missed you Alice," she pulled a face "You make me sick, but that's why I love you!" We let go and I went over to Mary. We quickly hugged "So seen Remus anytime this holiday?" I asked casually." No! Erm I mean no why would I see Remus?" She laughed nervously. You see im the only one who knows Mary has a huge crush on Remus "Oh no reason." I said casually, she punched me in the arm and said "I missed you, you Meany." I smiled "Miss you too shy girl." I then ran over to Dorcas "Ok im not doing the sappy hug thing!" I frowned pretending to be hurt "I feel so rejected," I whimpered "Oh come on here you cry baby!" we hugged and then she asked "So how was Sirius looking?" Everyone knew about Dorcas's massive crush on Sirius Black. "Oh he was looking just fine, just as pretty as usual maybe even more." She brightened up, I must admit something felt weird in my stomach, oh well guess it's my breakfast going down the wrong way. We all jumped into the car and went on our way to drop off our stuff at Lily's.

We had dropped off our stuff at Lily's and left Mr Evans at the entrance of the Leaky cauldron "So time to enter the best place in the world!" I saw everyone waiting in anticipation as I tapped the bricks in three different places and the wall began to go away and we were left with the amazing sight of Diagon alley. "Wow! This place never sees to amaze me." Lily said her eyes twinkling with amazement "Yeah!" I replied, too astonished to reply anything more detailed. "Come on you dorks, have you seen yourselves mouths opening and closing like fish." Dorcas shouted whilst dragging us all over to the Quidditch quality supply shop. Lily's eyes widened at this "Dorcas why did you bring us here." She said nervously "You know that we won't be able to get Marley and Alice out of there!" I looked over at Alice; she looked over at me and we ran right into the store like a herd of elephants. "Opps." I heard Dorcas say.

It seemed Mary, Dorcas and Lily managed to drag me and Alice out of quidditch supplies, but not before I could buy myself a new nimbus 1500. Alice and I both couldn't stop staring at it. We had already bought our books and new uniforms. We all walked into Olivanders to buy me a new wand (I may or may not have damaged my wand last time I hexed a Slytherin at Hogwarts) what he was trying to touch my arse and Slytherins are not allowed to have such privileges. "Ahh Miss McKinnon how nice to see you again, what can I do for you?" my cheeks went scarlet "I might have broken my wand." He held out his hand for me to give him my wand, I reluctantly gave it him "Ahh this should be easy to fix, just a knock to the handle." He muttered some spell and my wand was fixed. He gave it back to me "Guess you need to hex the Slytherins a bit less don't you miss McKinnon?" I blushed "I agree with you there." I heard Lily say, I stuck my tongue out at her. "Do take care Miss McKinnon." I was very surprised at that but nodded.

We were sat down in the ice cream parlour in muggle London when I heard Lily gasp and say "Hide me." I looked over to where Lily was looking and saw the item of her distress, or should I say items. There was James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Hide me too or they'll know were here. We both dived under the table and started commando crawling under all the tables until four people sat at the table we were under. I slowly looked down at a pair of shoes which were rather close to my face, I knew those blue worn out converse. I tapped Lily on the shoulder and pointed to the shoes I knew so well; her eyes widened in fear realising we were under the Marauders table! You see these shoes have been an item of my distress for years oh I'll explain later. I could see the shiny shoes of the waitress as she walked over to the boys table. After a while I picked up on the fact that Sirius and James seemed to be flirting with the waitress, I looked over at Lily and saw she was about to sneeze I leaned over trying to stop her but it was too late!

"What was that?" I heard Sirius say "It sounded like it came from under the table." A squeaky high pitched voice said. I flinched, we were done for I saw Sirius peak under the table, "Oh hello lovelies , this is the best thing ive seen under a table for a long time," James, Remus and Peter looked down under the table and looked confused until James's yes landed on Lily. "Hello Lly flower." We crawled out from under the table. The waitress gave us a very dirty look her blonde ringlets falling in her face. "Don't you Lily flower Me." she shouted whilst brushing me down "If you cared fo me you wouldn't go flirting with other girls behind my back" with that she stormed out "Lily I shouted "Well nice to see you, now if you don't mind I've got a red head to see." I was about to make y way to see lily when James stopped me "Well?" I said expectantly "If Lily hates me why would she care abiut me flirting with another girl?" he questioned I must admit I wasn't quite expecting that "James understand there's a thin line between love and hate and keep away from her for a while and she'll want you more." I hugged him Remus and Sirius and said goodbye To Peter I didn't really want to hug Peter (He's a bit creepy) but for some reason I felt that weird pang again in my stomach oh stupid stomach I've got to stop eating so much


	6. Eventful night

Author note: Hey everyone hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter, thanks to all the people who have followed this story or reviewed or favorited it, I am very grateful so here's chapter 6

…...

Eventful night

Once I caught up with Lily it seemed everyone else was following me and we were all back together, "Lily are you ok?" She looked reluctant for a minute and then replied. "Yeah everything's fine," And she gave me a smile trying to look convincing. I could see right through it, but I guess I won't press the matter further. "Alright enough with the moping lets go and have a fun sleepover!" That set us all off laughing, trust Dorcas to make someone feel better when you're feeling down. (Why I was feeling down I really don't know, guess it's just my stomach bug)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sirius pov

It had been a few minutes since McKinnon and Evans left, James was driving us all crazy "She cares, she cares, and can you believe it she cares. Guess what Padfoot!" In a sarcastic voice I said "What?" "She cares!" We were walking through Diagon alley I was deep in thought trying to think of a way to shut James up. "Hey James is that the new Nimbus 1500!" Remus said enthusiastically. "Where!" James Shouted "In the window," I put my head in my hands, trust Moony to come up with something before me. I walked over to the window of quality Quidditch supplies, where James was gazing in awe at the new Nimbus 1500. "It's amazing isn't!" I must admit, it did look pretty good, but I wouldn't tell James that, otherwise James won't ever stop talking about Quidditch; that is just as bad as his rambles about Evans, (maybe even worse) It was time for us to leave Diagon alley and just before we left I just couldn't help wondering what McKinnon would be doing right now?

…...

Marlene pov

"Keep still!" Lily said in a very determined voice. "Do you guys really need to do this" I questioned, "Yes." Alice piped up, an eye shadow brush in her right hand and lipstick in the other. Lily had been put in charge of my hair, Alice make up and Mary and Dorcas wardrobe. Personally I found this to be torture. "Stop blinking!" Alice said trying to spread bright blue eyeshadow over the top of my eyelids. "It's natural to blink Alice." I said groaning. "I don't care Im applying magic makeup which will stay put for forty eight hours, so I don't want you going to Hogwarts with your eye makeup looking horrible!" "Uuhhhhhhhh Alice!" she raised her eyebrows "Don't you uuhhhhhhhh me, I'll have you know- wow! Lily that's an awesome colour" "Colour, what!" I tugged my hair seeing blue pink and purple streaks in it. "Relax dear, it's not permanent." I sighed in relief as Lily said this. "Only forty eight hours?" I questioned. She nodded. "Good." I said relived. I felt Lily pull my hair back into a high pony at the top of my head. "Ok Marley come here!" Dorcas said in a sing song voice. "Wait a minute I've got to finish her eyeliner" Alice shouted "Okay." Dorcas shouted back. "OW! My eye." I shouted "Opps! Sorry." "It's ok." I smiled sympathetically. After five more minutes Lily and Alice said I was done; and sent me over to Dorcas and Mary, they had laid two sets of clothes out for me, one pair being pyjamas, another being clothes for tomorrow. I quickly put on the pjs and went over to read the latest quidditch article, while I waited for the other girls.

It had been over an hour and the girls had just finished the makeovers, I did have to wonder why I was the only one who had drastic changes; everyone else looked normal, but Alice decided I would need big defined eyes with dark eye liner, bright red lips, blusher to enhance my cheek bones, eyebrow pencil to make my eyebrows pop out, concealer to even out my skin tone, bright blue eyeshadow to make my eyes pop out and bronzer for, well actually I don't know what they used it for but anyway, you get the point. Personally I don't get it, why'd Lily also have to dye my hair crazy colours, was I just a boring person or something. Oh well back to the sleep over. So everyone was finished and the girls decided to play truth or dare, my technique is dare every time (No one likes telling the truth)

"Okay Marley, your turn, truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes, it was obvious they wanted me to say truth, so why would I give them that pleasure. "Dare." I said whilst fake yawning "Ok but just cause it's you, we will give you the option to take back this dare, if you'd rather do a truth." I knew exactly what they'd ask me if I chose truth, anyway what could be such a bad dare. "What dare do you have in mind?" they all huddled round together whispering and sniggering, Even Lily. All of a sudden Alice spoke up "Ok you have to kiss Petunia." I think I just threw up in my throat a million times. "WHAT!" I said, there was no way in existence I was going to kiss Petunia soon to be Dursley, no way nu uh. "You have to kiss Petunia or Vernon either one." Oh no please no "Or you could just tell us the truth to our question." I looked hopeful for a minute, maybe there was a way out of this. "And what is this question?" They all looked at each other and Lily said "Who do you fancy?" No, my single hope has gone, there is no way they are finding out who I have a teeny tiny crush on, absolutely no way. "Okay where are Petunia and Vernon?" They all looked taken aback at this one. "Your actually goanna kiss one of them?" I nodded my head and said "I'll kiss both of them if it means I don't have to answer that question!" And I ran down the stairs in search of Petunia and her Fiancé. Finally being able to hear the grunt of a voice of which was Vernon I went into the kitchen seeing my prey, the girls close behind me I ran over and kissed Vernon right on the lips, I saw his eyes open in surprise but then he kissed heavily back. I quickly pushed him away and said "That's all you're getting." He seemed to look a bit disappointed; as I was walking back I heard Dorcas cough and saw her cock her head to the side signalling Petunia. I almost threw up there and then and I heard Alice say "Only way you're getting out of it." They all looked at each other, thinking they had won. I took a brave step towards the long necked girl and smashed my lips on hers and then ran back upstairs. After a few moments I heard people run right up the stairs into the room, collapsing round me and gazing in awe. "UHHHH that was horrible can someone give me a mouth washing spell? Please!" "Scourgify." Lily replied, man she did know every spell in the book "You lot are evil, evil I tell you!" Alice replied with "We didn't expect you to do it!" we all collapsed into a fit of giggles. "To be honest I think those two are made for each other, they were both horrible kissers." I exclaimed making everyone die of laughter again.

After we had eaten the muggle pizza Lily ordered (Which I must say was delicious) we all climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. I slept with a huge smile on my face dreaming of big castles and Scarlett steam engines, knowing tomorrow I was going to the most amazing place in the world!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Author note: ok so that's chapter 6 I'll try to get chapter 7 out by tomorrow or Sunday, let me know what you thought, good or bad. Im planning on trying to post the chapter of Halloween on actual Halloween, let me know if you have any ideas until next chapter see you! J


	7. hear my calls

**Author note: As promised here is chapter 7**

…..

I awoke, a huge grin on my face. I quickly sat up peering around, seeing that everyone else was asleep I slowly tiptoed out of bed and into the bathroom. On the way I grabbed the outfit chosen for me last night. I looked around the white tiled room my eyes landing on the huge silver mirror, I glanced at my appearance, I didn't look too bad my high pony had stayed in; the colours still clearly visible compared to the normal pitch black strands. I looked at my makeup in which Alice had given me, it seemed I had the smoky eyed look with the eyeliner making my eyes stand out, it wasn't even smudged, man you gotta love magic. I threw on the clothes (a denim jacket, light blue tank top, black leggings and red flats) I smiled at myself in the mirror and quickly placed the toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. Once I had finished I tiptoed down the stairs and went into the kitchen, I mean seeing as everyone has let me stay here the least I can do is make everyone breakfast.

I put whisked egg into the pan to make scrambled egg, placed the bacon and sausages into the oven, I fried hash browns and the eggs and placed them all onto separate plates, I also laid the table and was all done. Mrs Evans and Mr Evans came down "Oh! Dear why have you made breakfast, we could have done it you know." I smiled and replied "It's ok, I wanted to do the breakfast anyway I like cooking, sometimes." Mrs Evans smiled at me and said "thank you dear, but next time let me do the cooking, don't want you hurting yourself," I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Five minutes later the girls came down, "breakfast smells amazing mom!" Lily said "Smells so nice we couldn't stay asleep." Alice implied. "Thank you girls, but I didn't make it." They all seemed surprised at that, "Who made it then?" Mr Evans replied with "Marlene by he sounds of it." Their mouths hung open in astonishment "you made breakfast?" Dorcas questioned "It smells so nice!" Mary said sounding excited. "Well I try my best."

We had all sat down at the table and had begun to tuck in, ten minutes passed and Petunia came down fiancé in tow. "Smells good!" she exclaimed in her squeaky high pitched voice that makes you want to tear your hair out for comfort. "Thank you." I said through gritted teeth. She eyed me warily and sat down eating. Vermin was opposite her (Vermin's the nickname we all gave him) he seemed to be eating like a pig, to be honest though he does look like a pig. "More please." He said holding up his plate and licking his lip. The others went upstairs to get dressed whilst I made Vermin's second helpings.

It seemed everyone had left (Even Petunia) leaving me with the boy the size of a hippogrith. I turned on my heel with a plate piled high with bacon eggs and everything else (What, didn't want to stand there all day making him food whilst he just stared at my arse now did I) I placed the plate on the table about to leave but it seemed he was blocking the exit. "Want some more of me?" He said, I all of a sudden felt light headed, I might be strong but someone that big could crush little old me to death. Using my Gryffindor courage I replied "No thanks wasn't all I had hoped for." He glared at me and then gave a knowing smirk. "Playing hard to get eh?" I motioned pucking and pushed right past him "Next time I'll get you!" I ran up the stairs and slammed Lily's bedroom door "Whats wrong" Mary asked; everyone crowding round me. "Vernon fucking Dursley just tried to pull the moves on me!" "Ewww!" they all said. "I know!"

We had all double checked we had packed everything in our trunks for our time at Hogwarts. I was just hugging Mrs Evans as she would not be spending the journey with us because she had to go dress shopping with Petunia, as it was Petunias wedding soon. "Take care Marlene." Mrs Evans said kissing the top of my head. I promised her I would and now we were off in the muggle car going to the best place in the world. It seemed Vernon had insisted on helping Mr Evans take us to the station out of the kindness of his heart, of course I knew better. To be honest I feel kind of sorry for Petunia as her soon to be husband seemed to be trying to woo me. We all got out of the car Lily and Alice staying close to me, trying to distance me from the whale.

We were all at kings cross station including Vermin. "Where's your train Marley?" He asked "as far away from you as possible!" I screamed. I quickly hugged Lily's father and she said her good byes and we were all racing as far away from him as possible. We found the barrier Lily ran through it first, then Alice, Mary and Dorcas. I was just about to run through when a large fat hand held on to my wrist. I turned round gulping "What do you want?" I said shouting. "Finally alone, good." He began to put his lips on mine whilst I cried out for him to get off me hitting and punching him praying for someone to come to the barrier, anyone, even a Slytherin. "Didn't you hear her, get off her!" I heard the oh so wonderful voice of Sirius Black say, James Potter stood at his side and Remus and Peter behind them. Vernon smirked "And who are you?" he said whilst squeezing my hand trying to show them he wouldn't let go "Ahh!" I gasped hurt from his tight grasp on my hand. I could see Sirius contemplating in his head what to say to stop me getting hurt. "Im her boyfriend! And I would like you to get your filthy big hands off her!" he shouted getting very mad. That only caused Vernon to grip tighter, I heard a crack which everyone else seemed to hear as well, my wrist breaking. Tears sprung to my eyes with the pain and to add to the mix Vernon Dursley shoved his tongue down my throat. I hit him, kicked him trying to get him off. Sirius and James ran over punching Vernon trying to get him off of me, they were successful taking me and giving me over to Remus while they got ready to beat Vernon to a pulp. Remus started to look at my wrist but I was too busy watching the boys. "If you ever touch her again!" I heard Sirius's voice rise. Vernon looked at him and said "Have your fun now boy, as im coming for her!" And with that he ran away as fast as a thirty stone bloke could run. James and Sirius were over by my side in a flash and I was sat carefully on Sirius's knee. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked concern etched all over his face, actually looking at them they all looked pretty scared and for once I let my tears fall sobbing into Sirius's chest whilst Remus fixed my broken wrist and Sirius stroked my hair. Wow this is going to be a mad year!

…

 **Author note: okay chapter 7 really don't know why I made Vernon sound so evil but oh well ok chapter 8 will be out as soon as I can put it out (As soon as I have no school work) okay so please favourite review and follow if you can until next chapter**


	8. the train journey

Chapter 8 the train ride part 1

 **Third person pov**

There were five people all crouched down by a pillar between platform 9 and 10. One had long black flowing hair down to her waist, with random streaks of blue purple and pink within her hair. This girl seemed to be crying into the shoulder of a boy with long shaggy hair. That would look horrible on anyone else but suited this particular boy. Crouched next to the couple was a boy with a messy black mop of hair and rectangular spectacles. Next to him was a boy with short neat sandy brown hair, his face covered with scars. Stood near the group was a chubby boy, with a cute round face, watery blue eyes and blond hair. They really did look quite a sight. The girl with long black tresses stood and said "Thanks everyone, I think we should get to school now, in case he gets back." They all nodded and the shaggy haired boy spoke "Ok but Marley you're going first, I don't want that happening again." He spoke in a serious tone (no pun intended) "Ok Sirius." She replied and went dashing through the pillar between platform 9 and 10 running right through to platform 9 ¾. A red haired girl came crashing through a crowd right up to the black haired girl. "Marlene, Maize, McKinnon where the hell have you been?" The fiery haired girl yelled, a demanding tone in her voice, the other girl gulped opening her mouth, but then another voice spoke for her. "A guy the size of a whale tried to get her lovely Lily-kins, but, we your lovely neighbourhood heroes saved the lovely Marlene here." James said indicating Marlene, Marlene and Lily rolled their eyes, James did this a lot. "James thanks for saving Marlene, now we'll be going." Lily said urgently tugging Marlene by the arm. "Thanks guys!" the black haired girl shouted whilst being furiously tugged away from the four Marauders.

….

 **Marlene pov**

Ok so right now I seem to be being dragged through a station by a furious Lily Evans, not quite how I imagined my sixth year to go. "The prat, I can't believe him, Marley could have been hurt through his-"I gave Lily a look which made Lily immediately stop and we both burst out laughing.

Wiping a tear from my eyes I stated "We really should get on the train, its five to eleven." Horror dawned on Lily's face "I've got to get to the prefect carriage at ten past eleven, and be fully uniformed and looking good and-"I clicked my fingers in front of Lily's face "Lily come on let's get to our compartment." She nodded and this time I did the pulling.

We arrived at a compartment with Alice, Mary and Dorcas in tow. "Now Lily here's your uniform." I said passing her the Gryffindor robe, white blouse, grey skirt, grey knee high socks, a grey Gryffindor cardigan and her red and gold Gryffindor tie. "Now after you've changed go to Alice so she can check your makeup, then to Dorcas so she can check your hair, after that Mary will take you to the prefect compartment. She feebly nodded and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and ran right up to Alice whilst I read my Quidditch article.

I looked up seeing Lily all ready, Mary was just about to take Lily to the prefect compartment so I decided to come too (you never know when there's some unsuspecting Slytherin around the corner) "Ok, wish me luck." Lily said stepping into the prefect compartment. We waved to her ad Mary went to turn but stopped once she realised I wasn't with her. "Marlene aren't you coming?" she said raising her eyebrows. "Nope." I said an arrogant smirk on my face. "Oh no Marley you aren't going to are you?" I laughed "You know me Mary, do you wanna come?" "Oh, no, no, no thank you. You know me," I laughed louder this time "Ok, suit yourself, tell Dorcas and Alice I'll be back as soon as I can." "Ok! See you later." And with that off Mary went. I put on my evil smirk and walked towards the end of the train where the little Slytherins hide. "And where is miss mischievous Marlene going?" the cocky voice of Sirius Black spoke. "Is it really your business?" I replied he raised his eyebrows and I sighed giving in "Im pranking the Slytherins." His face brightened. "Can I come and help, please!" he said begging like a small kid. 'Oh fine." I said knowing it would be an argument I wouldn't win. "Can I just say you look lovely today Marlene." He said it was my time to raise my eyebrows "Can I just say that's probably what you said to all the girls today." He looked hurt. "No, you do look good today especially the multi-coloured hair." I blushed, hand on I don't blush stop confusing me Sirius Black! "Come the Slytherins are waiting." I started walking towards the Slytherin carriages. He was at my side in an instant. "Here put this on us." "What?" I replied scared, I did not agree to get close and cuddly with Sirius Black, no way. "It's an invisibility cloak." He replied like I simply asked him a question about the weather. "Im not getting under that with you!" he looked at me amused. "Way to put it lightly love." He said putting his hand to his heart mocking being hurt "Piss off!" "Did Marlene McKinnon just swear?" I laughed, (what he can be pretty funny) "honestly it's like you don't even know me, now if you said that to Mary id understand." He quickly threw the cloak over us as Regulus Black passed. "Rrrrr!" I could hear Sirius growling under his breath, I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him, my breath hitching in my throat as I realised the close contact we were having. A random Slytherin bumped into us making me yelp in surprise the cloak ripping off me. A boy with long dark brown hair who I knew to be Evan Rosier pointed his wand at my throat digging it in making me gasp for oxygen. This was it im done for…

…..

Author note: ok I enjoyed writing this chapter if you've read my Once Upon a time fanfic Mother and son you'll know it's my mums birthday (10th October) so Happy birthday mum id love a few more reviews we'll find out what happens to Marlene next chapter. I am planning on writing more Once Upon a time fanfics until next time

I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT IM UP TO NO GOOD

See you next time Blackinnon lover 3100


	9. Trouble and mayhem

**Author note: Im so sorry I haven't posted in a while but if im honest I've not got as many reviews as I was hoping for on this but anyway thanks to though who have reviewed, favorited or followed very happy about it. I'll try to post more often enjoy**

…...

My breath hitched in my throat, I was in a rather tricky spot, I felt for my wand, Evan Rosiers wand digging into my throat, feeling into my wand pocket I found my wand was gone. "Looking for this gorgeous?" Regulus Black said, twirling my brown oak wand in his hands. "Give me that back!" I shouted lunging for my wand, the wand at my throat sticking in further making me yelp in pain and surprise. "Now can I ask what my beautiful fiancé is doing down here?" He said whilst forcing my chin up so I would have to look deep into his dark black orbs. "Looking for me I hope, I was meaning to talk to you," scoffing I shouted "Well I have no meaning to talk to you ever, I don't want to be with you!" He placed his hand on his heart. "Way to put it lightly love." The arrogant air from the Black family surrounding him. As Evan threw a spell my way after removing his wand from my throat, ducking I lunged forward knocking over the brown haired boy. When I got up I saw Regulus Black and Goyle sprawled out across the floor. Looking around for Sirius I got swept off my feet (literally) screaming I kicked the invisible force which seemed to have a tight grip. "Bloody hell love, calm down im not your punch bag!" I stopped mid kick knowing that deep arrogant tone, my cheeks blushed Scarlet "Sorry" was my reply. "It's ok." He simply implied whilst ripping the invisible cloak off himself, his grip on me still tight. Shaking the black mop of hair on his head he stated "that was a close one." I frowned "It's a shame we didn't get to pull a prank on the dirty gits." The fury Cleary noticeable in my tone "…well… I might have placed something down in the carriage that will go off in approximately 3-2-1." There was a few loud screams and then someone shouted "I will get you McKinoooooonnnnnnn!" Sirius set me down and we both burst out laughing. Once I calmed down I stated "Ha ha you got no recognition from doing this, they all think it was me," He was contemplating for a second before replying "Is that what you think McKinnon?" Squealing I ran knowing what was coming next. "Get back here McKinnon!" Black shouted running after me 'You'll have to catch me first." I shouted back. Lunging forward Black grabbed me by the waist and we ended up rolling into an open compartment filled to the brim with squealing Hufflepuff girls (nothing against Hufflepuff) They all started fluttering there eyelashes at him, rolling my eyes I began to get back up but got pinned down by Sirius. "Where do you think you're going?" "Me-rc-y, Me-r-cy!" I called between breaths as the black haired boy tickled my stomach. There was a cough and he suddenly stopped looking up to the blonde haired bimbo Bryony. "Sorry to interrupt," She said fluttering her eyelashes and talking in an annoying squeaky voice "But, my luggage is stuck in the empty compartment on the other end of the train, I need a big strong man to help me get it out." Rolling my eyes I implied "And obviously her highness is incapable of doing it herself," knowing needing help with luggage wasn't all she wanted. She glared at me, Black got up and followed the giggling Hufflepuff out the compartment. Scowling I walked out of the compartment and found my own. Once reaching the rather busy compartment now baring the marauders bar one, I slammed the door open. "Whoa, calm down Marley!" James shouted earning a glare. "Whats wrong?" Remus asked his brown hair falling into his eyes. "Well, I just got diched by your fellow marauder for the blonde haired bimbo Bryony!" I shouted not knowing why it got to me so much. "He's such an idiot." Alice groaned. "I guess I should just expect it, knowing how much he normally does it." Everyone in the room looked like they would murder someone, probably Sirius, was there something going on I didn't know about. I was about to voice my confusion until Lily came into the room a scowl prominent on her face. James immediately spoke up and said "Whats wrong Lily flower?" Lily glared at James before turning in my direction and saying. "A first year just threw a bucket of water on me thinking my hair was on fire, and when he realised it wasn't he just ran off." She sat down in a heap in the seat next to me and continued "and then I ran into the compartment where Black was snogging an air head. I frowned with no idea why I was. "Speak of the devil" Alice spoke just as Black came swaggering into the compartment, he plonked down in the seat on the other side of me and immediately immersed into conversation with James "I think the Irish are doing better than the Chudley cannons, what do you think Marl?" Sirius asked me. I turned and joined in with Remus and Lily's conversation "Oh I read Romeo and Juliet too, I didn't understand a word of it." From the corner of my eye I saw Sirius raise his eyebrows a questioning look aimed at James and James mouthing (tell you later) at that moment this year's head boy, Frank Longbottam came and told us we would be arriving soon and should get changed into our uniform. I looked over at Alice and saw the slight blush on her cheeks as Frank looked over in her direction; everyone knew Frank was head over heels for Alice. Once Frank was gone we all reached for our uniform and looked expectantly at the boys, "what, we don't mind." James said even Remus just sat there, typical boys. We ushered them out and Lily placed the Locking charm upon the door (colloportus) and we all changed. Once done Lily removed the spell placed upon the compartment door "Alohomora." She spoke. We stepped out allowing the boys their privacy. Once the boys finished we felt the train jolt to a stop and everyone came crashing out their compartments me and Lily linked arms following the others out the train as I looked over at the boys I noticed Remus's eyes linger on Mary for a little longer than needed and then he turned away a blush promenade on his cheeks. Could it be possible Remus likes Mary?

…...

 **Author note: hope you liked it, it's not as great as I had hoped. I'll try and post the next chapter soon, if you have any questions just pm me or put them in the review I'll try to be more consistent in putting up more chapters happy holidays (if you're on holiday) bye.**


	10. man it's good to be back

Sirius pov

We all piled into the carriage me, prongs, Marley, Evans, Moony and McDonald. Looking over at McKinnon I frowned she was flat out ignoring me, and I have no idea why. James told me he would tell me later but I really want to know now. Deciding I wanted to find out, I spoke out "Hey Marl, want to prank someone at dinner?" She frowned before continuing with her conversation with Mary. This was really pissing me off, "what've I done!" I blurted out loud. Everyone stared at me, I even had Marley's attention now, I think I could use this to my advantage. "I was questioning you oh dear Marlene McKinnon. What has dear old padfoot done wrong?" She scowled and turned away desperately trying not to look in my eyes. Lily Evans the red head James so desperately want looked confused and voiced her thoughts. "Am I missing something here?" her green eyes piercing mine. "Well dear Evans I have done something to piss lovely Marlene off, and I don't know what."

Marlene pov

Okay Sirius was getting on my nerves, how he could not know whats wrong I don't know, ok maybe he's trying to find out and I haven't exactly told him, but still he had no right to tick me off. Uhh why does he get to me so much. I looked over at Lily and she asked me what happened. "It's to do with when you bumped into him, when he was having a rather intimidating snogging session." I whispered. There was a flicker of recognition in her eyes and she whispered back "What happened?" I looked over at Sirius, he was staring confusion clearly written all over his face. I desperately tried to look everywhere except his eyes. Turning back to Lily I spoke, "He left me for that blonde bimbo, and I don't even know why it gets to me so much." She looked at me pity and understanding etched over her face. "You like him." "I DO NOT!" I blurted out, everyone staring at me "Oh shit, you all heard me didn't you?" Remus spoke up "We heard you shout out (I do not) but, we all have no idea what you were shouting about." I sighed in relief. "Would you care to enlighten us on what you were shouting about?" Black said, I glared at him, a slight blush on my cheeks, oh get a hold of yourself Marlene. "Not in your wildest dreams Black!" "YES!" he shouted out loud, that took me by surprise. "I got you to talk to Me." he pointed out. "No fair." I pouted. At that moment it started raining as the carriage came to a Holt outside the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. The guys got out first and James tried to help Lily out, but that didn't go to well obviously as James ended up face first into a puddle. I watched Mary get out of the carriage but she slipped and landed right into Remus's arms, their faces both went crimson red and I burst out laughing, everyone looked at me like I was a manic. James on the floor spoke "What?" "Nothing." I said not watching my footing as I stepped out the carriage landing right into a strong pair of arms, oh karma you've gotta love it. "You might love me love, but you don't have to throw yourself at Me." the arrogant smirk plastered on the face of Sirius Black. "Oh sod off." I said shoving him causing us both to fall over him landing inches away from my face, god loves me! He got up the slightest tint of a blush on his cheeks, I smiled triumphantly I Marlene McKinnon got Sirius Black to blush, unless it was just a trick of the light.

Shivering from the cold I felt someone put their arm around me, looking up I saw none other than the famous Sirius Black. I slowly removed his arm to find him putting it back there two seconds later. Frowning I did a second attempt, and yet again it failed miserably. Huffing I carried on towards the castle with the arm around me which I loathed so much. Looking over to where Lily was stood I saw her enduring the exact same problem as me, James's arm slung over Lily's shoulder and a frown plastered on her face.

Approaching the castle we all gasped at the sight, even as sixth years the sight never seized to amaze. I took this moment to free myself from Sirius's grasp.

We arrived at the great hall taking our seats. Lily and Alice next to me, Remus on Alice's other side, sadly James on Lily's side, Peter opposite me, Sirius opposite Lily, Frank opposite Alice Mary to Frank's side and Dorcas to Sirius's side (god we have a big group) the great hall doors banged open to reveal Minnie (McGonagall) and loads of tiny first years. Once the sorting had come to a close Dumbledore stood to give his normal speech. Peering over at the others during the boring speech I saw a few having the same problem as me. Peter seemed to be licking his lips ready for the great feast. Alice and Frank were too busy staring into each other's eyes like some cheesy romance novel, eww. Sirius and James seemed to be in an intense whispered conversation about pranks. Dorcas fiddling with her blonde hair. And then there were the goody, goodies of the group, Lily, Remus and Mary all staring intently at Dumbledore's every word. Turning back to Dumbledore I heard the words "Let the feast commence!" And everyone started eating at a rapid pace, me included.

Once the feast came to a close everyone went off to bed, even the Marauders. Once landing in my nice warm bed I thought one thing to myself, it was good to be home.

…...

 **Author note: Thanks to all those who reviewed favorited or followed greatly appreciated I'll try to get one more chapter out tonight (If I can write/type that fast) thanks**


	11. you got to love the Marauders, sometimes

**Author note: This isn't my best chapter ever but please review favourite or follow**

 **…** **...**

Waking up to water blasting all over me I screamed, Lily's wand pointed towards me saying "Aguamenti" Scowling I spoke "Thanks Lily, I really wanted to wake up like that greatly appreciated." I commented in a highly sarcastic voice. "Well your goanna be late, it's nine fifty." A pain wound through my back as I shot up dashing out of bed "OH GOD, im late!" Lily looked at me a wise expression on her face as I ran around like a lunatic looking for my uniform. "Looking for these," she said handing me my blouse tie and skirt. "Oh thanks Lily." Dashing into the bathroom I checked my hair makeup and overall appearance. My best friend handed me my time table and a piece of toast, God you've got to love best friends. We barely made it through the door before Minnie was at our throats. "You two are late from miss McKinnon I can expect it. But not from you Miss Evans, if you want to be head girl you cannot be tardy." I saw Lily nod and sit in her assigned seat. "But professor it wa-"she looked at me sternly and cut me off saying "That's enough now please take your seat," Looking around the classroom there was a nerdy guy with glasses and a bad case of spots waving me over. I took my seat trying not to puke, it was obvious he thought the world of himself. "Hi im Thomas, Thomas Pilkington." He spoke whilst holding out his hand for me to shake. "What like Thomas the tank engine?" He looked confused "Muggle thing." I said answering his questioning look. "I thought you were a pureblood?" I cringed at the word "Yeah I am, but my best friend Lily told me about it, to be honest I didn't get why people would stick faces on to trains." He smiled and I shook his hand my blouse sleeve covering my hand (What, the spots might be contagious) "Oh sorry im Marlene McKinnon." He smiled "I know." Okay stalker. Smiling feeling slightly uncomfortable I asked. "And may I ask how you know my name?" He looked at me sincerely "You'll know soon." Is it just me or does anyone feel a bit creeped out? Cringing, I turned back to McGonagall not wanting the conversation to continue. The lesson came to an end and I hadn't learnt a thing except this Thomas guy is a creepy person, great start to my first period of my first day of classes.

Next I had muggle studies on my own except for one person Sirius Black. Walking up to Sirius and sitting down I pulled a face "You don't do muggle studies for the newt do you?" He looked at me "I could say the same thing for you, what do you come here for?" "And what do you come here for?" "I want to know what you come here for." "What do you come here for?" "Oh fine, I come here to annoy my parents." I looked into his eyes. "I come here for that too!" I exclaimed. "Are we interrupting you?" Professor () Implied "No Professor." I felt a piece of parchment pushed in front of me containing the words

 **'** **Please talk to me, im bored'**

I wrote back

 _And you need me to entertain you?_

 **Yes**

 _How can I help?_

 **Just keep writing**

 _About what?_

 **I don't know anything**

 _Great weather were having, isn't it?_

 **Oh ha ha ha, be serious**

 _But you're Sirius, im Marlene_

 **Oh you're so funny**

 _Thank you, any cool pranks you and Jamie are goanna do_

 **That's for me to know and you to find out**

 _Somehow that doesn't make me completely comfortable_

We were stopped as the professor said "Are you two note passing? I quickly took the note placed it under my breath and muttered the incantation "Confringo." Causing the note to burst into flames, all the evidence to be clearly gone. "No professor." I spoke my hand in the air mocking surrender. Her eyebrows raised but she went back to the lesson. I felt someone lean in, and Sirius whispered in my ear "That was a close one."

Period three was history of magic, yeah I kind of just fell asleep in that one so I spared you the details

It was lunch and I met up with Lily Mary and Dorcas. No idea where Alice was, probably shagging Frank in a broom closet somewhere, I really am cruel. As I sat down Lils immediately said "How did you survive sitting next to him, he might be nice but he once asked me if I wanted to go out with me right after he told me how the solar system was made. I mean nerdy!" I looked straight at her "which one Sirius or Thomas?" Everyone's mouth hung open. "You sat next to Sirius Black? Is he still alive?" Smiling I spoke "Am I really that bad?" Everyone burst out laughing. "What are you lot laughing about?" The voice of none other than my cousin James Potter said. "Oh nothing my dear sweet cuz." I said whilst fluttering my eyelashes at him "What do you want?" "Oh nothing, except I want to hear your plan for the big first day of classes prank." He looked at me questionably "And why should I tell you?" I leant in close whispering in his ear "Because I'll put in a good word to Lily about you." I seemed to have his attention as he whispered right back "The Slytherins are about to get a rather fluffy surprise." "Can I help?" He whispered back what I had to do and I started grinning, this was goanna be good. "What was that all about?" Lily questioned. "Oh nothing." I smirked "I don't like that look." Mary implied "Well this my friends, is the smile of victory."

When I saw the signal I pointed my wand discretely at the jar of honey hovering above the Slytherins and they got covered. Everyone burst out laughing, I saw Sirius pop the bag of feathers over the slimy gits, and James set the zonkos fireworks chasing after them, of course they had a dilusionment charm on them because really they were being chased by floating bunnies. I looked over to see everyone laughing even Lily as she saw Snivellrus being chased by six fluffy bunnies, ahh so scary. I was on my side laughing in stitches as I saw him and Regulus cowering in the corner. Man you to love the Marauders, sometimes.

…...

 **Author note: Can't wait for tomorrow, for Halloween I'll try to put the Halloween chapter tomorrow until tomorrow see ya….**


	12. Of course you aren't

**Author note: Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter I've been busy, I'll try not to have as much of a wait for next chapter thanks for the favourites and follows, enjoy.**

Stupid Slughorn

October came quickly which meant Halloween, which meant the Halloween dance. I was staring intently at the poster advertising the school dance for fifth, sixth and seventh years. I had heard James and Sirius had already got about one thousand invitations from many different girls and some guys. Remus had had about one hundred, but all the boys had said that they were going to ask someone special. I knew James was obviously going to ask Lily and Remus probably will ask Mary, but I didn't think Sirius would have someone in mind, he usually just goes with anything with boobs blonde hair and a shallow personality. As for me, well I've had over two hundred invitations, yep I've been counting, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindor's and even some Slytherins have asked me, not that I've accepted any. There was a shuffling sound and I could tell someone was behind me. "Lot of fuss over a dance right?" I turned around, "Yeah, I heard you haven't got a date yet?" Sirius looked at me and asked "You haven't either have you?" taking a step forward I spoke "I'd like to know who you're special person you want to ask is, don't play dumb I know you've had over one thousand invitations from many girls and some guys." I seemed to have taken him by surprise. "How do you know I've had over one thousand?" "You and Jamie were talking about it in history of magic when I was half asleep, are there even a thousand students in the school?" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Ahh, yes you're really cute when you sleep." I shoved him "OH sod off, now who is it?" he shrugged "you'll know, in time." Ahh I hate riddles. I raised my eyebrows "I'll find out, I'll make sure I do!" I said determined. "I don't doubt you for one second." And with that he walked away. Okay, time to start spying.

It was fifth period, the last period of the day. I took my seat next to Lily and started what I usually did in potions, sleep. Yeah in period's im either talking or sleeping, wow! Im going to pass my newts. I was listening into James and Sirius's conversation, yet again. Hoping for the next info of their big prank. "So you haven't asked her yet?" I heard James say. "I can't prongs, she'll say no." I pretended I was sleeping as they looked around the room to check no one was listening in. Of course, I was, But I didn't want them to know that. "Padfoot mate, if you don't ask her out soon one of the other guys will ask her and she'll go with someone else!" James pointed out through gritted teeth. If whoever this girl decides to go with him she's a complete idiot, everyone knows if you date Sirius Black you get thrown to the side curb the day after. But still they never think it will happen to them, (stupid bimbo bitches) "So who are you planning on asking Sirius?" I said startling them both. "Man, that's the last time were taking near you when we think your asleep again." Sirius said, now catching on that I pretty much listen to all their conversations. "Meh, it's served useful all the times I have listened In. I guess I've had my fun, how do you think I've avoided all your pranks?" They both looked stunned. "Wow, she's good." James spoke astounded. "Thank you, thank you!" I shouted fake bowing. Slughorn walked over, "Miss McKinnon, please could you take your seat and join me in detention on Friday?" Taking this to my advantage I spoke "Sorry sir I don't think you're really my type." I said causing a laugh from everyone in the class, even the Slytherins. "Ok miss McKinnon I can prove to you im you're type over in the next two weeks of detention you have." I looked thoughtful. "Sorry sir, I don't really think that'll change anything, your just too ugly for me." I looked around, Lily looked embarrassed but was also in hysterics as was everyone else. I heard Sirius say to James "Why isn't she a marauder again?" "Because she's my annoying cousin." I turned around sticking my tongue out at my bespectacled cousin. "Well I think we might just discuss this issue with Miss McGonagall after class." He implied. "Okay sir, I may not like you, but it's a date." I said placing my feet upon the desk my hands behind my head and a mischievous smile plastered on my face. I could tell I was bursting his bubble, but he just walked away.

It seemed I was issued three weeks detention with several professor's and a warning of suspension. Yeah Slughorn really didn't like me but I didn't like him either so it's no loss. Im definitely no Lily, I turned around the hall way, seeing Lily clearly annoyed at James's antics of asking her to the ball. Stepping in-between the two I told Lily I'd catch her up soon as she walked away. Turning to Jamie I opened my mouth to be interrupted "Don't want a pep talk thank you very much." I looked up at him eyebrows raised. "Who said anything about a pep talk, but really you should take tips from Sirius on how to ask a girl out." I spoke. "Really, when Sirius can't even ask out who he wants to go with?" "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask who's the lucky girl to have dick crushing on them?" He looked amusedly at me. "Dick?" He questioned. "Don't avoid the question!" He looked genuine as he said "Sorry, sworn to secrecy." My eyebrows shot way up into my hair line. "Boys have secrecy codes?" "Yeah, what punishment did you get from Slughorn and Minnie?" I shrugged "No biggie, just three weeks detention and a warning of suspension." James went as white as a sheet. "No biggie, no biggie! They would've sent you to your parents, and whether you'd come back alive I don't know?" He came closer to me, and I engulfed him in a hug and told him it was just a warning. "By the way I am not annoying." An annoying smirk came across his features, "Of course you aren't."


	13. A nice Slytherin, what?

**I own nothing except my oc Kirsty all other rights go to J.K Rowling**

 **Author note: Thanks for all the reviews it made me really happy, one review got me thinking, and gave me an idea for this chapter, so thank you to that person enjoy!**

Dresses, dresses was all I could see. Dorcas came waltzing out of the dressing room in cute short gold dress. "Can I just ask, its Halloween isn't it? I always thought you were supposed to dress up on Halloween." I voiced out loud. Everyone was stood staring at me, "Yeah, but Dorcas is a princess, Mary is a mermaid in a mermaid dress, and Alice is a fairy-""I didn't choose that just so you know, I was forced". Lily stuck her tongue out at Alice and continued. "Admit it, you can't wait for Frank to see you in that dress." There was a scarlet blush spread across the tom boy's cheeks. "Anyway im a ghost princess." Lily spoke holding a royal white dress in front of me. "God you're all such… girls!" I exclaimed whilst walking out of the store. Yes I know I am slightly dramatic, but im not going as some pretty princess or whatever Oh! I know exactly what to be I thought before shooting to Zonkos joke shop, knowing exactly what to buy.

I had purchased everything I needed for the ball and was going into the three broomsticks to find Lily and the girls. On the way I found Sirius snogging some airhead, which I must say slightly pissed me off and to make it even worse when I walked past he quickly hid the girl behind his back, as if he was scared I would kill her, at least that's what I thought it looked like. I glared as I passed and walked straight into the pub. As I looked around it seemed the girls weren't here, so I sat down at the bar ordering a butterbeer from Rosemerta. I looked over to my right, spying the new exchange student in Slytherin, I knew her name to be Kirsty but other than that I didn't know anything about her. She saw me looking at her and I expected a glare but I got nothing, just a friendly smile this certainly took me by surprise. "Hi, im Kirsty, Kirsty May you must be Marlene McKinnon." She said holding her hand out for me to shake. I took her hand too surprised to say anything, is this the first nice Slytherin I've met? "That was a great prank the first day of school by the way, started my year off with a bang." She spoke making me smile. "Thanks, are you sure you're a Slytherin?" She laughed. "Yep but im not crazy on being a mean person, or on blood status." She exclaimed. "Wow! That's well cool!" she nodded. "Yeah but no one in my house likes me, cause im a half blood and nice." I felt sympathy towards her. "Aw, if you ever want to hang out with me that's fine, and im sure my friends will like you when then get to know you." She grinned. "Thank you so much! At the moment I hang around with Androgorma, do you think she can be friends with you too?" I nodded my head and we both squealed like idiots, well she squealed and I chortled like an idiot.

There was a loud bang as the marauders came crashing through, I leant in and whispered into Kirsty's ear, "Have you met the marauders yet?" she contemplated for a moment before replying. "Well I've heard of them, the Slytherins always complain of the marauders and the most annoying girl in the world, Marlene McKinnon." I laughed. "Thank you, thank you, nice to know my reputation is intact." I shook my head stopping my laughing. "Anyway, the one with the glasses is James Potter AKA: Prongs also known as my cousin," She looked astonished. "He's you're cousin! Wow that's so cool." She exclaimed. "Yep, the one with the sandy brown hair and scars is Remus AKA: Moony, the only decent marauder." She giggled. "The tiny one with the blonde hair is Peter Pettigrew Also known as Wormtail, he's different that's all I can really say." I directed a look towards Sirius. "And that leaves the dick, Sirius Black. He snogs girls and then throws them to the side like trash, he's also known as Padfoot." She chuckled really loud causing a few stares, which caused me to giggle and we were like a wreck laughing away whilst the rest of the people in the pub stared, the marauders included. "Don't you think the nicknames stand for something?" she questioned. "Hmm… I never thought of that but you could be right, I'll look in to it if you will help me." Nodding she and I looked over towards the marauders to notice one member wasn't present, Looking around my eyes met grey as I looked into the deep grey mysterious eyes of Sirius Black. "Hey! Marley." He spoke his charming grin plastered on his face. I sighed "What do you want dick?" He looked confused. "Love you've got me confused with the guy over there, his name is dick." He said as if it was obvious. "Nope, Dicks your new nickname." He grimaced. "You can't be serious?" I looked at him. "No you are." "Oh, ha! Ha! Ha!" I looked deep into his eyes a dangerous place to look if you ask me or anyone really, you could just get lost and tangled up in them. "I am aren't I?" He looked puzzled. "What?" "Funny." I whispered and then walked off making a dramatic exit, Kirsty trailing behind. "That was so funny! Oh god I think you're my new best friend!" I looked at her and spoke. "I don't want to be your best friend." I saw her face fall. "I'd love to be your best friend!" She squealed and I grinned whilst hugging each other. I know a bit to clingy for people who've only just met but hey, it's my life. I looked up to see Lily and the girls coming over. "Marlene McKinnon where have you been?" Lily scolded. "Nice to see you too Lily." I teased. "Please meet my new friend Kirsty May." Lily and everyone looked over to where I indicated and Lily held out her hand. "Im Lily Evans it's nice to meet you Kirsty." Kirst smiled and took Lily's hand. "So what house are you in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?" Dorcas questioned. Kirst seemed a little uncomfortable, which was understandable, the girls could look a little intimidating. "Erm… Slytherin." Dorcas was astonished "What?" Kirst shifted under Dorcas and the girls gaze and I intervened. "What Dorcas means to say is nice to meet you Kirst, It's good to finally meet a nice Slytherin." Dorcas nodded. "Sorry, but as Marley said I've never met a nice Slytherin, but it's great!" The rest of the afternoon went brilliantly, all the girls loved Kirst, but Now that I think about it, a nice Slytherin, What?


	14. A different dance

Glancing up and down in the mirror I was pretty happy with my costume. Stepping back I looked over to Lily and Alice. "Ok im going to the bathroom to apply my makeup." I said whilst making my way over to the small wash room, only to hear Alice and Lily say. "Makeup?" Before I shut the door behind me, tonight was going to be a ball 'literally'

Ok so I was done with the eyes, I got really inspired with the eye makeup they are red with lots of white veins stuck out (imagine them looking like something from vampire diaries if you watch it) I used a spell allowing fangs to grow and then applied the fake blood. I really couldn't wait to scare everyone tonight. Walking out the bathroom I found an empty dorm, looking at the clock it was late which was perfect.

 **Sirius pov**

Looking round the great hall I saw many people, everyone just looked the same so boring all in princess dresses. "Stay away from me Potter!" I heard Evans screaming. A big grin grew on my face, this was my entertainment for the next half hour. "But Evans I just can't stay away, you compel me way too much!" I heard James imply. "Ha ha" I snickered earning a glare from Evans. "You think this is funny Black, I'll show you what's funn-" At that moment the lights went off and everyone was left in pitch blackness there was a few screams, the loudest being James wow he can scream like a girl, my ears still hurt. As the lights were back on James had obviously jumped into Lily's arms as she was holding him bridal style and she looked pretty annoyed. Dumping Prongs on the ground Lily voiced. "What was that about?" Just as we heard a few loud screams, and the lights were still on. Dashing over to the source of the screams, there were two Slytherins sprawled across the floor, one being my brother and another being Avery, they seemed to have been bitten at the necks. I don't know why but I felt a slight bit worried for my little brother, but not much. The lights went down again and there were a few screams. As the shrieks died down the lighting went back on and there were three Hufflepuffs on the floor, the same injuries as my brother. This earned a load of shrill squeals, even I was a little scared now (Not that I'll admit to it out loud)

 **Lily pov**

The light kept fluctuating as more and more bodies where lay on the floor, all I heard was the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws scream, plus James. "SHUT UP!" I screamed only so much I could take, "Now that I have all your attention, if you all keep wailing whatever is doing this will know we are here." I spoke flustered. I looked over toward Remus to see him nodding towards me. The light oscillated once again everyone being quiet. I saw Marley about to ask her what she was doing but she covered my mouth, placing fake blood to where I was standing and then took me out of the great hall behind a tapestry, this was where we could see the great hall and everyone in it. "Marlene McKinnon! What are you doing?" I questioned rather angry. "Shh, you're goanna love this!" Placing my hands upon my hips I peered at my raven haired best friend as she pointed her wand towards the hall where the rest of the older population in Hogwarts occupied. "Lumos." The light came on again and I could see the panic in many faces as they noticed I was no longer stood upon the place I was before and left in my place was a pool of blood. Observing James I noticed his face went a ghostly white just before he fainted. Wow, I really couldn't say I was expecting that. My best friend grinned at me and I burst out giggling, "Ok I'll admit it James fainting was really worth it. How did you make the others seem dead?" I could see an evil grin plaster upon her face as she voiced. "It was a hex to knock em out and fake blood on their necks." "Now are you ready for the finally?" She said, eyeshadow and blusher brush armed in her hands, I just feebly nodded.

 **Sirius pov**

James was obviously scared when he fainted on the spot after seeing Evans disappear from upon the ground she stood on a few minutes from now. This quickly made me think one thing in particular was everyone else okay? Gazing around I saw Frank holding Alice close, obviously scared for the girl's life, Remus and Mary seemed to be gripping on to each other's hand as if their lives depended on it, Dorcas was stood confidently, close to Peter comforting him and, WAIT where is Marley. SHIT, where is she, looking franticly around I couldn't see the perky girl anywhere Staring at the floor there was a loud crash I inspected what made the noise only to come to find Lily and Marley both deathly white, veins around their eyes, blood smothered around their mouths and sharp fangs replacing their normally straight teeth. There was shrill howls as everyone ran shrieking. I was glued to the spot, why couldn't I have just come clean told her my- "Hello Black." She said arching her neck curiously as she lunged at me, screaming I noticed nothing was happening and someone was chortling with laughter, in fact two people chortling with laughter Gazing up I saw the two girls in hysterics. "Did we scare you scare you Sirius?" Marlene teased. I stoop there gaping.

 **Marlene pov**

Blacks shrill shrieks where totally worth it, everyone was stood staring towards me and Lily their mouths hung open like fish, "Come on everyone it is a party!" I shouted and everyone snapped back to reality as the loud music blasted out the speakers starting to dance.

 **Author note: I decided to make this a two part so you will have all the mushy bits next chapter thanks for all the support. I'll make sure the next chapter is out soon.**


	15. Broken heart

**_(Marlene pov)_**

Walking through the decorated hall my eyes landed on the notorious Amos Digory. Amos being known as a clear womaniser, almost as bad as Black himself. Even Lily and Mary had been out with him and that was saying something! One of the only people he hasn't gone out with being me, looking over again I noticed he had moved from the spot he had just vacated. As I carried on moving through the crowd many other students staring curiously from my prank before. Turning on my heel there in front of me was none other than Digory. He seemed to be looking me up and down, after seeming pleased he asked. "Hey McKinnon, care to dance?" Staring at him at I spoke. "Why?" He seemed surprised. "Because, I- I- wanted, to erm dance with you." Briefly nodding I took his outstretched arm as he lead me onto the dance floor. Swinging around left and right it seemed I was enjoying myself which was strange for me. After about three dances the womaniser took me over to the refreshment table. "You, erm, seemed to be enjoying yourself then." He asked nervously, "Yes?" I spoke directly after this. "Well, I- I- was erm wondering if you would be my- my..." I gazed into his frightened eyes. "Your what?" He tried again. "My- g-g-girlfriend?" I smirked amused, it was no surprise, everyone knew Digory had always had a crush on me and used other girls to try and make me jealous. I had never much taken a fancy to Digory myself, but who was I to rain on his parade. "Ok Amos." He looked up from the ground he was staring at sharply. "What?" Suppressing my giggles, I said for the second time. "Yes is what I said!" His confused face broke out into a huge grin and he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. Upon being put down I saw Sirius the conceited git making his way over to me and Amos, a scowl prominent on his face. "Hello Marley, Digory." Grabbing hold of my hand he began to drag me away. "Sirius!" He turned sharply to look at me. "What?" He asked hurt flashing right across his face. "What's wrong with you?" He glared. "Don't change the subject McKinnon!" Snatching my hand free from Black's grip I turned away towards Amos. "I don't know what you want me to say!" I shouted getting frustrated. "Answer me this, what are you doing with Digory!" He shouted louder. I glared shouting back. "He's my boyfriend!" Everyone turned towards us fighting, mouths hung open. Looking over at Sirius he looked about to burst into tears, swallowing he ran out of the great hall...

 ** _(Mary pov)_**

It had been about half an hour since Sirius and Marlene's argument. I personally don't know why Sirius and Marlene won't get over there pride and go out all ready, its so obvious they like each other! "Hi Mary." I heard Remus say from behind me. Spinning round I came face to face with Remus Lupin, my long time crush. "Erm hi Remus." I replied, the blood rushing to my cheeks. Oh great Mary brilliant! I watched as he tried to ask something stuttering, I personally found this cute. "M- M- Mary, w- would- y- y- you, care t- to d- dance?" looking up curiously, brown eyes met blue. I tried to tear my gaze away but failed, staring deep into his hazel brown orbs. Realising I hadn't answered his proposal I spoke, "Yes!" I saw relief flood his handsome features. Holding out his hand I took it gratefully. As his arm latched onto my waist, my already tinted cheeks turned redder. Good thing we were on the dark side of the dance floor. The next song played, noticing it was a slow song I leaned into him, scared of his reaction I was surprised to find him pulling me closer. "So what good books have you read recently?" I heard him question quietly. Leaning into his chest I replied. "Well I quite like Pride and prejudice!" Looking up I saw his lips form up into a small smile. "I like that one too." My own lips followed Remus's into a small grin. The song finished and came onto a more upbeat rhythm. I was swung this way and that, spun around and around landing in the boy of my dreams arms on the very last beat. I looked up, he was staring at my lips. Nervously I moved closer as did he until there was a hairs distance between us. He finally closed the gap, sparks flying just before we were interrupted by the small blonde haired marauder. "Oh! I'll come back later." We both pulled back embarrassed. My blush clearly risible now. "What is it Peter?" Remus asked through gritted teeth. "James, err wanted to see us!" Remus looked over in my direction, after a brief nod from me he walked in the opposite direction following Peter, I was left here alone.

 ** _(Remus pov)_**

Storming after Peter I spied James. Running over I shouted. "Well done James, you couldn't have picked a worse time!" He looked bewildered. "What have I done this time?" I could see red and it was not often I got angry. "Oh! I don't know maybe I was just with Mary and we..." I stopped there. "Kissed." Peter finished for me. "Oh well im sorry Remus!" He implied. "But I don't know how you expected me to know you were getting heated with Mary?" He said whilst wiggling his eyebrows. "You should because your holding the bloody map!" He quickly hid the piece of parchment behind his back. Not bothering further with this argument, and shaking the brown locks out of my eyes I asked. "So what did you want?" He looked solemn. "We need to find padfoot, I haven't been able to locate him on the map after his fight with McKinnon." I quickly leapt over grabbing the map. "We need to find him, you know what it's like when he's upset!" Skimming the parchment I saw no trace of my friends name. "Where do you think he went?" I asked whilst handing the map over to Peter. "I don't know, you never know what padfoot's going to do when he's upset and mad." I looked over towards Peter, he seemed to want to say something. "What is it Peter?" Looking up startled he spoke. "Well im not very good at reading but isn't that Sirius?" He asked whilst pointing to a name upon the map which indeed seemed to say Sirius Black. "Yes! he's in the astronomy tower, well done Peter!" He seemed elated after being praised by his hero's. All three of us ran up toward the tower not sure what to expect.

Arriving at the tall tower my eyes landed upon a small dark haired figure, no it wasn't Sirius it was more of a feminine figure to be the boy we were searching for. Getting closer I noticed this girl had raven black hair. It was the girl who caused the person we wanted the pain in the first place. "Marlene, what are you doing here?" She looked at all three of us, "Trying to find Sirius, I guess I didn't treat him right back then, but I don't know why he cared so much." I looked towards James seeing he had a knowing smile on his face as did I. I heard James reply. "You'll find out in good time McKinnon."And with that he walked away, I followed after a nod to Marlene, up to the top of the astronomy tower to find at the top a broken Sirius. "Hey padfoot mate, how are you?" He looked up towards his best friend James, big red puffy eyes clearly he had been crying. We took him to the dorm and he went to sleep after quietly sobbing thinking no one could hear. I felt sympathy toward my good friend it's not easy but hopefully it will turn out well in the end!

 ** _author note: wow! it's been such a long time since i last updated. I quite like this chapter, a bit of Remus and Mary. I wouldn't mind a few reviews it usually makes me update more often. Thanks for reading, Blackinnon lover 3100 xoxo_**


	16. Potions! My doom

**_Author note: Hi everyone, thought I should update as my Christmas gift to you! It would be a good Christmas if I got a lot of reviews but you don't have too. Have a great Christmas from Blackinnon lover 3100 xoxo, I'll try to update again soon. ;)_** ** __**

"Hey Amos!" I ran over spying my boyfriend of two weeks. "Hi Marlene." He said whilst latching his hand on my waist, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek I said my goodbyes before heading to my doom, potions! Walking into the crowded classroom filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins I saw the large intimidating potions professor. I pondered all the way to my seat next to my favourite red head , Lily. "What took you so long?" She asked leaning in so only I could hear. "Nothing really, just some business." Shaking her head she replied. "And by business you mean you were with Amos?" Trust Lily to know everything about my life! "No, ok yes!" She laughed quietly. "I'm just worried mar, you know his history what if he tries to hurt you!" I shook my head vigorously. "I don't think he'll hurt me Lils." She looked down a frown prominent of her lips. "We all don't until it happens, face it Marls most guys are jerks." Nodding I said. "isn't that the truth." We were both sent into a rush of giggles. Upon calming down Lily thudded me in the shoulder, looking up I saw the menacing professor stood in front of us glaring, particularly at me. "Oh sorry professor!" I exclaimed smirking. "If you are quite finished miss McKinnon," I nodded and he pointed toward the potion pot. "What potion are we making today, five points to whichever house gets it." I looked over to the bubbling caldron, how was I supposed to know what that was. Lily's hand instantly shot up as did Severus's. "Yes miss Evans?" Slughorn said aloud, happy his favourite pupil knew the answer. "If I might sir it is Felix Felicis." Hang on how did she know that? I asked myself. "Correct you are miss Evans! Now can someone tell me what it is also known as?" He looked around the room, eyes landing on me. "miss McKinnon, to make up for your state before can you tell me what it is?" All eyes were on me, a smirk on most peoples lips. Im sure I remember reading about it when I was bored during the summer, ahh that's it! "Liquid luck sir." Everyone looked shocked, for once I thank my pure blood obsessed parents! "Erm yes, now whoever can successfully brew a draught of living death potion will win a vial of liquid luck." Everyone got excited. "Wait just a minute! I will be pairing you up." Of course Mary and Remus were partners, followed by Lily and James, Severus and Evan, Kirsty and Dorcas, Alice and Thomas. This left three of us, "And you three are together." I grimaced. The only two people left to go with me being Regulus Black and Sirius Black, now I know what your thinking. Regulus is in the year below us, yes true but his parents insisted him taking his N.E. early so me and him can get married as quickly as possible. Walking to the spot upon which my fiancé stood I collided with the other Black. "Oh! Sorry Siri- Black" I said looking up into his deep steel grey eyes. He shook his head, "It's no problem Marl- McKinnon." We both walked towards the desk together, I noticed he had a grim look on his face, as did I. "Well this is going to be fun!" Regulus exclaimed, an evil smile playing on his lips. After five minutes of bickering Regulus got up to get the ingredients for the potion leaving me with Sirius. "I think I need that liquid luck now to get through this lesson." I whispered. It seemed Black had heard me and gave a slight chuckle. After about three minutes I gave in "Im sorry." We both said at once. He raised his eyebrows questionably. "You go first." "No you," I gave in. "Im sorry, you were only trying to protect me from Amos you didn't deserve to be treated like that from me." He looked surprised. "Im sorry Marlene, I was being a fool I don't even know why I acted like that, Will you forgive me?" I laughed quietly. "Of course! If you'll forgive me." He nodded and then embraced me in a hug. I whispered into his ear, "Could you possibly steal the luck for me? I think I'll need it." He chuckled "Don't we both?" Black returned after about ten minutes and I began to prepare the cauldron. Sirius had gone to go and fetch the knifes for cutting the Sopophorous bean. "Now that my brothers gone, we can have our alone time." I turned sharply as he began playing with my hair. "You have no permission to touch me!" I shrieked. He merely shrugged and began stroking my face. "You know we'll be married soon?" I vigorously shook my head "Never!" He laughed, "You can't escape this Marlene." Sirius walked towards the table, I used this to get away and kicked the boy in the shin and ran to the opposite side of the table. As Sirius reached the desk he glared in his brothers direction before walking and sitting down next to me. At the end of the lesson it turned out it was Severus and Evan who won the vial of Felix. I dashed out of the room as quick as my legs would carry me to a distant location away from everybody, I needed time to think.

 ** _(Sirius pov)_**

I felt a lot better after apologizing to Marlene, I still don't know what came over me, all I know is it won't happen again! Sitting down in the great hall I saw James enter. "Hey Sirius!" He called. Plopping down on the bench in front of me. "Hi James, how was potions for you?" I asked this being the most boring conversation we had had all year. "Well it consisted of my Lily-flower glaring at me the whole lesson and telling me not to touch anything." He had a dreamy look written across his facial features. I barked with laughter. "how was it with Regulus and Marlene?" I looked over towards James, "With Marlene, brilliant! Regulus dismal." He nodded. "Well im bored, lets plan some major pranks..."


	17. An invisibility cloak?

Author note: hi everyone, if your reading this could you please go and check out TheMaraudersProngs fanfic and dreamstar18 after you've read this chapter, they are amazing people and should get a lot of love! Thanks guys and read my author note at the bottom if you want to get involved in a little competition hope you like this chapter!

Padfoot! Here catch!" I shouted throwing him the box of itching powder. He caught it a wicked grin laced upon his face. "You ready for this mate?" I asked looking over towards my best friend, his dark hair hanging limply in his eyes. "Yep, I can't wait!" Was the reply I got whilst running a hand through my perfect windswept hair. Upon walking over to get the invisibility cloak, I noticed it wasn't there. "Umm padfoot, where's the cloak?" He looked up. "You haven't lost it have you? We'll never be able to pull this off without it!" Frowning I replied. "I haven't lost it, I've just misplaced it!" I carried on scanning the room looking for anything which might give me a clue to where it was. "Does this look familiar?" A female voice asked. My head shot right towards the place where my favourite red head was stood,holding a shiny piece of cloth which I knew to be my cloak. "Hi Lily flower!" She scowled. "James! What are you doing with an invisibility cloak?" Looking over towards padfoot, the black haired boy shrugged a lot of help he was! "Well you see Lily flower," I was explaining. "I don't want to hear!" Then she stormed off, leaving my cloak on the ground. "Lily! Wait up! What did I do this time?" I couldn't work out what an invisibility cloak had gotten her so upset about. "Beats me!" Sirius commented out loud.

Lily PoV

"They're going to prank Severus! I know how they do it now too, they own an invisibility cloak!" I told the others, Dorcas, Mary and Alice seemed shocked that the marauders could own such a rare object, But Marley sat there unimpressed. "Why so glum Marley?" Alice asked obviously reading my thoughts. "Nothing, it's just Amos has been avoiding me I think, that's all." I sat next to her on the bed. "Don't worry love! I'm sure everything's fine!" Nodding she spoke. "Yeah! Your right, I'm just worrying over nothing." A smile graced her lips. "Did you get any details on what the marauders were doing?" Slapping my forehead I groaned. "You want to help them don't you?" A smirk came across her facial features. "Maybe..." Everyone around was laughing. A smile was stuck upon my lips too. "Marley I was too busy staring that is invisibility cloak, I would've thought you'd be more impressed about the cloak!" She shrugged "I've seen the cloak before" everyone looked at her confused "what do you mean you've seen that cloak before?" Alice asked Everyone just stared in awe "Ive pranked with James and Sirius many times before! how do you think they've got away with it so many times?" My mouth hung open like a fish "so that's how they do it, using an invisibility cloak so they don't get caught "everyone seem to look like surprised. "Those boys are smarter than we give them credit for!" Exclaimed Dorcas. "Aren't they just?" I said, seeing a smirk come across Marl's face.

"Have you got the powder? the stink bombs?" I looked towards my best mate. "Yes there right here, are you ready to prank those Slytherins?" He asked an evil smile spreading across my face. "Yes, those Slytherins won't know what hit them. A smirk came upon my best friends face. "I'm sure they will know what hit them, I mean it's pretty obvious when you live with James Potter and Sirius Black!" I jumped squealing. "Oh my god Marley! Don't do that again." There was a smirk playing upon her lips, "OK Jamsie." I sighed. "Don't call me that!" She smirked again. "Ok Jamie." Shaking my head I replied. "Not that either." She pouted. "Look can we just back to the prank? See you later Marlene!" I called leaving, Sirius in tow. "Hey you didn't think I just came here to torment you, did you? I came to help!" An evil glint in her eyes. " hmmm, I guess we could do with a little help!" All three of us stood there manic grins and evil glints in our eyes, Slytherin was in for a big surprise, and I mean a big one!

Author note: sorry this was a really short chapter I know, but I was hoping for a bit of competition, I want to see if anyone can come up with a really good prank, you can either PM me a prank, or put it in a review, I don't mind reviews telling me how to improve, after all how will I get better with out them. Please I want as many prank ideas as possible, I will put everyone's profile name at the top of the next chapter if you joined in but if you don't want me to just say I won't mind and I'll pick the best one. Remember the most interesting and exciting one will get picked. You can join in even if you don't have an account, i accept every idea. Thanks guys your amazing, all the best from Blackinnon lover 3100


End file.
